VOX Box: Heretic Saga 17
Characters * Lee Travis * Ystina * Jacqueline Pemberton * Greg Saunders * Alix Harrower * Kiana Barnes Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 1027 Local Time VOX Archive * Ystina: What's the verdict, doc? * Kiana Barnes: ...Well, she seems to be fine... other than the lack of a heartbeat. * Lee Travis: I told you, I feel fine... * Ystina: Yeah, but a lack of a heartbeat is suspect. You have to admit that much, Lee... * Alix Harrower: Definitely not normal. * Lee Travis: So I'm not normal? I finally fit in with the rest of you. * Alix Harrower: ...Okay, she's not wrong. I do find her more relatable now. * Ystina: Yeah, well, before we give you a membership card to the 'Weirdo Club', let's do some more tests. * Kiana Barnes: sigh Okay, I'll need to go get some things from the hospital. Don't let her out of your sight. * Ystina: Yeah, not a problem, doc. Thanks. * Kiana Barnes: door opens, footsteps, door closes * Lee Travis: Seriously, this isn't really necessary... I'm still me. * Ystina: That's exactly what a zombie would say. * Alix Harrower: Really? I think a zombie would be more like "Braaaaaaaains... Braaaaaaaains..." * Ystina: Alix, that's a little racist toward Lee's possible new demographic. * Lee Travis: Yeah, could you try to be a little more sensitive? * Alix Harrower: What? Oh, no... I'm... I didn't... Uh... I'm just... * Lee Travis: chuckle We're kidding, Alix. You're fine. * Alix Harrower: Oh... chuckle Right! Good one. * Greg Saunders: opens, footsteps, sigh Oh, thank goodness, Stuff... bodies embracing, sigh Jackie told me you were shot, but... Wait, you're... There's something different. You're... You're cold. * Ystina: sigh She also doesn't have a heartbeat. * Greg Saunders: What? * Lee Travis: sigh There's more... I also got this. shifting, bandage peeling, essence searing * Greg Saunders: footsteps What the hell is this now? * Alix Harrower: Those are boobs, Greg. * Greg Saunders: groan Thanks, Alix... but I was actually referring to the smoke belching hole in her left boob. * Lee Travis: bandage applied, fabric shifting That's where I was shot. * Jacqueline Pemberton: door closes That's what I was talking about when I said there were some complications. * Greg Saunders: That's some mighty strange complications there, Jackie. I think you may have undersold this aspect. * Ystina: I'm telling you, the folks at the Wheelhouse had something to do with this. We should take Lee there. * Alix Harrower: What? Noooo... That's a bad idea. What if Lee is a zombie? They'd brain her or exorcism her or- * Greg Saunders: Point made, Alix... * Ystina: What's the alternative? Keep a zombie under our roof and wait for her to turn? * Lee Travis: I really don't think I'm a zombie. * Jacqueline Pemberton: She doesn't look much like a zombie, either. * Greg Saunders: Whoa, everyone slow down here. Okay? I need some time to think here and all this zombie talk is just reminding me how far behind I am on my favorite zombie television series... * Alix Harrower: Meh, you're not missing much. * Ystina: The hell he ain't! Was that some sort of joke? * Alix Harrower: You kidding me? The show totally jumped the shark last season. * Ystina: You take that back right now! * Jacqueline Pemberton: Whoa, easy there, nerds... Let's not have another brawl over disagreements about entertainment, especially since I'm still waiting for one of you to buy me a new toaster after your hot takes on the latest Wacky live-action remake. * Alix Harrower: Just because they could do it, doesn't mean they should! * Lee Travis: Enough... Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but could we go back to debating my undead nature? * Greg Saunders: Alright, alright... Lee, do you remember anything about the person who shot you? * Lee Travis: Person? No, Greg, not a person... Persons. There were two of them. * Greg Saunders: Okay, what do they look like? * Lee Travis: I... I don't want to say. * Greg Saunders: Pardon? * Lee Travis: I know you're going to be disappointed in me if I say this... * Greg Saunders: scoff What could you possibly say that would disappoint me, Stuff? * Lee Travis: sigh It was dark. I didn't get a good look at them. * Greg Saunders: sigh, footsteps, body dropping on couch, slow chuckle, scoff, laughter * Lee Travis: ...Greg? * Ystina: You okay, boss? * Greg Saunders: I'm... I'm fine, just... sigh We get a new lead on Heretic and now we got this mystery dropped on us without any leads... sigh, chuckle It's just karma or universal balance or some expletive! angry groan, whoosh, plastic smashing, dry wall crumbling, angry shout * Ystina: Whoa there! * Alix Harrower: Hey, hey... He had a rough day. Give him a break. * Greg Saunders: sigh No, no... I'm sorry. I shouldn't- I'll replace your wall, Lee. * Lee Travis: And my television remote, too, please. * Greg Saunders: chuckle Sure thing, Stuff. sigh * Alix Harrower: Wait, boss, did you say something about finding a new lead on Heretic? * Greg Saunders: Yeah... fabric shifting, sigh, clatter Here's one of the bugs that Bluebird put on Heretic. * Alix Harrower: Where'd you find that? * Greg Saunders: I found it in the basement of Blackgate when I was trapped there with Red X. That's why we had a hard time tracking it to its exact spot. The signal was blocked by all that debris. * Ystina: And how is that a lead? * Greg Saunders: We know Heretic's been there. * Alix Harrower: And that helps us how? * Greg Saunders: The spot I found this was blocked off until debris shifted and let me out. I'm betting that before the cave-in, there was a passageway that ran through there. * Jacqueline Pemberton: There was. footsteps Can I borrow your laptop? * Lee Travis: Sure, I guess... * Jacqueline Pemberton: clatter, keys clacking, click, click, keys clacking, click, click, keys clacking Here we go, boss. * Greg Saunders: footsteps Okay, I'll bite, Secret Weapon... What am I looking at? * Jacqueline Pemberton: screentap This is the Gotham Underground... The real underground. All the subways, utility and sewer tunnels, and all manner of other infrastructure that lies under Gotham... At least the official ones. * Alix Harrower: The official ones? * Jacqueline Pemberton: Oh yeah, Gotham's like a spaghetti bowl of criss-crossing secret tunnels below the surface. The mafia made extensive excavations back in their heyday in the seventies, eighties, and nineties. They used these to run illegal arm deliveries, dispose of bodies, and hold secret meetings. Nowadays, there are still new tunnels being introduced. Batman's been known to use secret tunnels to get around. * Alix Harrower: Suddenly I don't feel so safe living in a high-rise apartment building built atop a hollowed-out island. * Jacqueline Pemberton: Yeah, adds some excitement to living here, don't it? chuckle * Greg Saunders: What's this tunnel here? Connecting Blackgate to the Eastern island? * Ystina: I know this one. That's the prisoner transfer tunnel. Taking prisoners to and fro by boat was too bothersome and taking them by the bridge was a security hazard that left the transport too exposed. So they built this tunnel that connected to one of the GCPD's precincts' underground parking garage. * Greg Saunders: Oh, yeah, I remember reading about that now.. Is it still operational? * Jacqueline Pemberton: It should be, but it's probably been locked up and sealed... but if you were motivated enough- * Greg Saunders: Find out which precinct that connects to and let's go check out this tunnel. * Jacqueline Pemberton: Okay, boss. Just give me a minute and we can get going... * Greg Saunders: Well, not so fast... I need a nap, a drink, and a shower. I also want to coordinate this with the Birds of Prey. Ystina, you mind sharing this information with Oracle and see if the other teams found their trackers? * Ystina: You got it, Greg. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 16. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 18. * The zombie television series Greg refers to is most likely a reference to The Walking Dead. * Wacky is Earth-27's version of Disney, and a reference to their recent trend of live-action remakes of classic animated movies. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 17 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Kiana Barnes/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline